Madness Combat 11: Expurgation
Madness Combat 11 is an upcoming animation from Krinkels. Stated in a blog post on July 25, 2012, Krinkels mentioned that during his time away at the San Diego Comic Con, he had finished writing a script for a Madness 11. Another blog post on July 31st on deviantART indicated that Krinkels had begun animating. When asked about Madness Combat 11, Krinkels replied that it "is so out there, it will either be the best Madness episode, or the worst." On April 2, 2013, in a blog post, Krinkels stated that like Madness Abrogation, this episode will contain a lot of flames and lightning. On June 24, 2013, Krinkels released a screenshot of the animation depicting Sanford firing a Glock 20 next to Hank. This was posted on both Newgrounds and Facebook. On December 3, 2013, Krinkels released another screenshot on Facebook. This one depicted what appears to be a giant hole in the side of a building, with a similar hole in the ground nearby. Shadow tendrils are snaking about, and the burned, skinless bodies of what appear to be grunts seemingly sinking into a pool of darkness. On May 3, 2014, in a blog post Krinkels said Madness Combat 11 is 1/3 completed. On Feburary 2, 2017, after two years of silence, in a blog post Krinkels released a new screenshot, depicting a work in progress scene of Sanford aiming a Glock 20 at a bloody skull with red eyes. On June 19, 2017, Krinkels made a new Newgrounds post, showing a screenshot, that seems to be from MC 11. At the beginning of 2018, Krinkels made a YouTube post, stating that Madness 11 is just a side project and he also showed the Madness Combat 11-files on his computer. As he uploaded CHASE.fla on YouTube on January 11, 2018, he wrote in the description, that he will make the next one when he reached the penultimate scene in MC11 development. On February 4, 2018, he held a livestream on YouTube while animating SACRIFICE.fla. The description of the livestream said: "this is not mc11. mc11 is sitting on 7775 frames completed." On February 17, 2018, he held a third livestream, in which he continued animating SACRIFICE.fla, this time the description said: "THIS ISN'T MC11, MC11 HAS LIKE 80 KILLS IN IT THOUGH, SO IT'LL BE DONE HERE SOON ENOUGH IF I DON'T KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED HAHA h-hahah". On March 25, 2018, he held again a livestream, animating ANAMNESIS.fla, with the video description saying that the MC 11 progress is now at 8775 frames. On June 17, 2018, he held a livestream, animating POWERLESS.fla. The description of the livestream said: "MC11 progress; idk a billion (currently the primary animation objective, on track for late summer/early fall release)". On another livestream held on June 23rd, he stated that it is sitting at "around 11,000 frames" and states that he is considering Madness Day 2018 as a hard cutoff date to release it. On September 8, 2018, he made a blog post stating that MC11 would not be done for Madness Day and the next Deimos' Adventures animation is on hold until MC11 is done. On September 22, Krinkels released a trailer. It depicts, in order: *Mag Hank staring past a series of platforms to a pillar of light at the end (this shot serving as the background of the trailer), *Sanford fighting A.A.H.W. units with a Browning HP and baton in a building with multiple rifts in it, *Sanford fighting zombies with black skulls, red eyes, and Tricky hair with an axe on a series of platforms, *Mag Hank and Sanford fighting a horde of skull zombies emerging from a void, *Spikes protruding from the ground along the platforms on which Sanford fought Tricky zombies, *Sanford getting off the ground after appearing to have slammed into a wall with a shield, *Sanford fighting Tricky zombies with an iron knife in a building with doors in the walls, floor, and ceiling. Throughout the trailer, black electricity appears to crackle through Hank, and his magnified arm appears to be severed below the shoulder. Additionally, a remix of "Heaven In A Wild Flower", the song heard in MC3 and MC4, plays throughout. On November 28, Cheshyre confirmed that he was producing the soundtrack for MC11. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations Category:Unreleased